Nothing Compares
by SolaceActor
Summary: Yet another Ferris Bueller's Day Off love story. This one shall be longer and it has my OC's. One falls in love with Ferris, the other with Cameron. Sloane doesn't exist. Sweeney Todd arriving soon.


It's another Cameron love story. I'm sorry that I'm obsessed with it. I'm taking a bit of a new perspective. I'm going to have two OC's and Sloane never existed in mine. I'm changing the story! Cue Dramatic Music. I hope this one will be all right. One OC is for Ferris, the other is for Cameron. Hope you like it! First person is so much easier.

**Delilah's POV**

"So, what are we going to pick? Graffiti or embarrassing pictures of Rooney?" Danica asked impatiently. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Um, could we perhaps be good students for an hour or two?" I asked hopefully, already knowing the answer. I was pretty much illegal to be good if you were best friends with Danica. She sighed in exasperation. "No, it's against the law to be good. Come on! You have to help me! You're my number partner!" She reasoned. I rolled my eyes. We were in the playground, right near the car park. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets and began to walk slowly towards my tree. "I'm your only partner Danica." I muttered as she ran to keep up. I ran up the trunk quickly and sprang to a secure branch. I rearranged myself to get comfortable and began to drift away. However, I was jolted back into my sense by someone tapping my foot. I looked down wearily and saw a boy with some kind of leather jacket on and sweater vest. He had another one with him. He was considerably more attractive than the first, in my opinion, and he was wearing a red jumper. The first boy had black hair and brown eyes. The second had a similar colour but with piercing blue eyes. "Hey, this is our tree, so do you mind scooting along?" The first boy asked, quite politely actually. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't see your name on it." I replied dully. I began to pretend to search for a name. I returned my gaze to him. "Fine, you can go up higher then. We'll sit here and you can go to the top." He replied impatiently. I sighed in defeat. I had to admit that the top branches were dangerous and it was basically my life goal to climb up to the top. No one had dared venture up there since Mary-Ann went up there and got pushed down by an imaginary force. Most argue it was the wind but I sincerely doubt it. "You're too scared though." The boy stated rather than asked. I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "I don't exactly see you jumping to the challenge either." I replied matter-of-factly. The boy in the jumper chuckled. "She got you there, Ferris." He said, chuckling. I smiled at him and he grinned back. He seemed a lot nicer than Ferris, I guess his name was. Ferris rolled his eyes. "Shut up Cameron. You're not brave enough to climb the tree either." He said smugly. Cameron sniggered but didn't say anything. I smiled as an idea sprung to my mind. "How about a bet? I bet you $10 that I can climb to the top of the tree without falling down or getting stuck." I said fairly. Ferris stood for a moment, considering his options. He looked at Cameron for support. He didn't give any. I glanced at Danica. She was talking to some other guy a few feet away from them. She was twiddling her hair and biting her lip and everything. Yet another seduction for a prank. She'd do anything to make a prank successful I have come to think. Once, she had promised a teacher her homework would be in for the next day. It was actually a couple of pictures of the teacher doing some embarrassing things I won't even say. Ferris looked back at me and grinned. "You're on!" He hollered. He was pretty confident and arrogant. He was the legendary 'Ferris Bueller'. I had never seen him before, which is why I hadn't known his name. I had heard of Cameron but no one was interested in him. I couldn't see why. He looked like the person who would be convincing Ferris not to do something stupid. It didn't seem like he was always successful. I could see the reason why no one took any interest in him. It was the same with me. No one liked me very much because I had succeeded many times in persuading Danica not to do anything too reckless. I grinned at Ferris. I got up slowly and jumped to the ground. I took off my jacket and hung it on a knot in the old tree. I changed my shoes from pumps to my trainers for my Gym class. I tied my hair back wistfully, not realising at the time that Cameron was watching me. "Okay, I'm ready." I said confidently.

I was wearing a black tank top, due to the hot weather, and boot cut jeans. My Converses were purple and my hair was in a messy ponytail. Ferris nodded. I turned and ran up about 2 metres of the trunk. I dived upwards for the branch and barely caught it. I was holding my body up with one arm. I kicked my legs up so that I was hanging all most upside down. I put my legs over the branch and flipped myself up. I stood up carefully and made my way towards the middle. I looked down and remembered too late. I suffered from Vertigo. I cursed under my breath. Danica seemed to have finally torn herself away from the boy and looked over in my direction. She stared open-mouthed as I almost fell. I regained my balance quickly and held onto the trunk for dear life. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I muttered under my breath. "Is something wrong?" Ferris jeered from the ground. I turned so that I could see him clearly. "I just remembered something deadly important." I called down to him. Danica ran over and screamed at me. "Delilah, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed. I could barely answer when she cut over me. "You have freakin' Vertigo and a bad case too!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I know! Just… stop. One of you two explain to her. I'm climbing this freakin' tree whether it kills me. And it probably will." I murmured the last bit but I think they still heard it. I turned again and shimmied around the trunk to the other side. I saw Cameron walk around the trunk until he was nearly below me. "What are you doing?" I asked from above. He glanced around the tree. I did too, and saw Ferris explaining to Danica. He was smiling at her. They would get on well. "I'm making sure there's someone down here if you fall." He replied. I nodded and continued.

It was too hot outside. I was nearly at the top and I saw Cameron watching me with concern from below. I smiled at him softly and carried on. I reckoned Ferris had temporarily forgotten about our bet. He was chatting happily to Danica. I rolled my eyes. I almost jumped for joy when I realised I had one branch to go. I decided against it, funnily enough. It was a really high branch. I could only think of one technique to even come close to that branch. I looked at my target and gazed around, searching for a strong branch. I found a sturdy one not too far away from my final branch. I breathed in heavily and leapt for it. I launched my body towards the sturdy branch and sprang off it, hurtling towards the last bough. I heard them all gasp as I realised with horror that I had misjudged my jump. I hit the branch hard and tumbled down, hitting even more spiky twigs thank I did on the way up. I yelped and screamed as I felt sticks scratch me and suddenly I stopped. I realised my body had acted on instinct and had grabbed a branch before it was too late. I was almost eye-level with Cameron who had had his arms out, ready to catch me. Cameron was really tall so I was still pretty high off the ground. I looked at him and smiled my thanks. He nodded and gave me a boost upwards. I got up a lot quicker this time. Danica was pleading with me for God knows how long. She was yelling things like: "You're never going to live to tell the tale!" and "If you die, I'll have nothing to live for!" They would be stupid things like that.

I reached my last branch. I decided to look at it from a different perspective. I switched my position so that I was 'standing' on the trunk but still holding onto a loose branch. I swallowed hard and looked down. It was a big mistake. My eyes began to get blurry, my ears felt the air pressure change and popped, my fingers were losing their strength. I began to fall backwards, almost like in slow motion. I didn't even scream as I felt myself leave the safety of the tree. But, I was stopped suddenly. I felt a strong hand gripping my wrist. My eyes slowly returned to normal and I saw Cameron looking at me. He had saved me from dying a very painful and broken death. "I thought you would need a hand this time." He said grinning. I smiled back and he pulled me in gently. Unfortunately, there was no branch for me to hold onto anymore, as I had snapped most of them. I sighed in frustration at this factor. Cameron peered around, making sure Ferris wasn't looking. He suddenly grasped my legs and pushed me up. I grabbed the last branch and hoisted myself up. I smiled down at him. "Don't tell him I did that." He muttered with a small smile and he began to climb back down again. I smiled at his sudden caring. He barely knew me and he just saved my life. I needed to repay him but how? I'd think of that later. "Hey, Ferris!" I shouted down to him. He looked up in shock. I burst out laughing and almost fell off again. Cameron flinched when I fell back. He really did care. "Now, to get down…." I muttered to myself. I was half expecting myself to be suddenly pushed by that 'force' that Mary-Ann had described when she finally got out of hospital. I flipped upside down and forced my legs downwards. I was hanging on when a sudden breeze swayed the tree beneath me. My eyes began to go hazy and I could only see blue spots moving around in front of my eyes. I heard Danica scream my name as my hands finally gave way to my Vertigo. I tumbled down… down… down. My face was bloodied and scratched by the twigs. My whole body ached and bruised as I hit branches awkwardly and knocked the trunk. I could only just glimpse Cameron running beneath me just before I hit the ground. **BAM!**

Cliff hanger! I feel really good about this story. I'm going to do a Sweeney Todd story soon! I have planned it out and I've already written one chapter. It took up quite a few pages in my little notebook. By a few, I mean 17. It was a very small notebook. Rate and Review! Thanks folks! Peace!


End file.
